All Thanks to Zeke
by BubblyAmericanWriter1
Summary: A one-shot about how Tanya got changed into a vampire. AU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**All Thanks to Zeke - a story about Tanya being changed into a vampire. AU  
**

**Tanya's Point of View--**

Before I go any further with this tale of tragedy (no, not Romeo and Juliet), I must explain a few things first.

My name is Tanya Denali, and I was 18 years old when it happened. I grew up in a well-off family, but I was always stereotyped at school, in town, anywhere I went I heard snide comments about the 'rich snob' as I was called. I didn't like being rich. In fact, I would have liked it better if we were just like any other middle-class family in the world. I was pretty nice as far as people go.

I was beautiful. There was no denying it. I had strawberry-blond curls that fell past my shoulders, naturally straight teeth and perfect skin. I was in the imagination of every boy at the high school I attended. I didn't flaunt my beauty; I wore jeans and t-shirts like everyone else, but apparently they thought I looked better than all of them in it.

I can't help what everyone else thinks. It didn't matter what I wore, I was still at the end of every rumour in school.

My life was like a glass vase. Perfect on the outside, but extremely fragile on the inside.

* * *

It was a Friday. A Friday night. There was alcohol, there were half-naked couples, and there was weed. I definitely remember the weed, seeing as I took multiple hits.

And there was Zeke. Pale, black hair, striking red eyes that should have creeped me out, but didn't. Charming smile, brooding, attractive.

And made even more attractive with the weed and the alcohol.

It was Jamie Allan's party. Her parents were out for the weekend and, obviously, she was going to throw a party. Practically everyone was invited. I didn't really want to go, but the pressure from my friends (and people I hardly knew) got to me.

But we all knew that the guys were going because of bets made on who could bang me first. So I wore a conservative, yet party-appropriate, outfit consisting of a black skirt, light blue tank top, and blue flip flops. I wore my hair down with my signature barrette. No make-up, but a light dusting of blush and lip gloss.

My two other friends - Krissie and Amy - wore the sluttiest outfits they had; tight tops, skirts, the highest heels you could ever imagine.

And so you ask: how were they ever my friends?

Trust me, even I didn't have the answer to that question.

So we pulled up in my Mustang and of course the first thing out of my mouth was, "Were you guys planning on looking like strippers?"

Cue death glares, cold shoulders, and sneers.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. They'd be over it before the end of the night; I was, after all, their ride home.

"Hey, Tanya! Lookin' good!" hooted one of the drunk boys over by the pool. I waved without looking and kept walking.

By the time I actually got into the house, the number of drunk teenagers who said hi to me (not including girls) was 54.

I walked into the kitchen, said hi to more people, and got a wine cooler from the ice chest. I tried beer once and I never will drink it again.

I looked around and sipped my drink, noticing familiar faces.

Until my eyes stopped on him.

He was standing in the corner, nothing in his hands, looking around at all the action. Suddenly, as if knowing I were thinking about him, he snapped his head in my direction, staring into my eyes.

In one swift movement he was in front of me. He towered over me by a few inches and he smelled so good. I wanted to bury my nose in the front of his shirt.

"Hello," he said; his voice was, in other words, pretty. He smiled at me. "How about we get you loosened up? You're really tense for someone who's at a party. I'm Zeke, by the way," he said, looking around for a moment before handing be a lit joint. Before I realized it, I had taken multiple puffs and was as high as a kite.

I danced with Zeke and danced with just about everyone there. I think at some point I may have started making out with a few of the guys, but that memory is still unclear.

At some point during the party, I went for a walk with Zeke. We ended up in the woods only a little ways from the house. I started kissing his ice-cold lips and tugging on his clothes. Jackets were discarded. His mouth started a trail down my neck and I moaned from the sensation of cold lips on red-hot skin.

Suddenly there was a searing pain on my neck. My legs tried to crumple beneath me and fire was coursing throughout my body. I screamed, I tried to throw him off of me, to stop this pain. I wasn't high anymore and I definitely had my inhibitions back.

Every survival instinct was telling me that I was in serious danger.

But before I knew it, I had blacked out.

When I woke up Zeke was gone.

But, smiling down at me was a pale man with liquid honey eyes.

"Tanya? You're safe. Luckily, I got to you in time before he finished you off," the strange, kind man said.

"What, what?" I asked, disoriented. My voice was now like a wind chime, high and light. "I - I don't understand."

"Tanya, you're a vampire now," the man said.

I was a monster now. My life was ruined.

And it was all thanks to Zeke.


	2. Goodbye For Now

So after a constant inner battle with myself for the past (almost two) years, I've decided to give up trying to write FanFiction, at least for the time being. I try to write new things, and I end up getting one chapter posted and completely forgetting about it. As I enter into the summer before my Senior year of high school, I do notice how much I've grown, not only as a person but also as a writer. My vocabulary is bigger, and I'm more mature about what I write. I don't write just silly little things for the heck of it; I try to write things that will have a purpose and that will ultimately entertain other people. My first story on here - ever - was Why Like When You Can Love? (Oh gosh, do you guys even remember that story?) And it got a really good review, but I eventually took it down because I was trying to writer better (more mature) things. Maybe that's where my inspiration started going downhill.

I just am not inspired to write FanFiction anymore. I tried my hardest for almost two years because I know you guys (if any of you are still out there) enjoy my writing and enjoy me as a person and I love all of y'all for that. But as my life moves ahead, and I get busier and busier I just won't have time for this. I have college classes, scholarships, and graduation to look forward to, not to mention my part-time job. I'll be doing homework or working every night, and barely have time to socialize with my friends, let alone get on the computer and try to post something I won't cringe at. I know it sounds awful, but I'm just too busy for this. Way too busy.

Does this mean I'm going to disappear for good? HECK NAW. I'll still be around; after all, there are many stories on here I'm subscribed to, many wonderful authors that I love, and this is such a great way to pass the time when I'm not doing anything. The only way FanFiction can get rid of me is if they ban my account, and I hope that never happens. My stories will stay up; I'm not going to take them down. I know my notes story was the amusement of a lot of people here, so why remove a good thing?

I joined FanFiction when I was 13 years old. It was a new website and I was (still am) an aspiring writer. I had plenty of ideas and wanted to write something I was proud of. I would come home from school every day and sit down at the computer and read reviews and messages related to the stories I had written, and then crank out another chapter. I enjoyed doing that; you have NO idea what joy it brought me.

FanFiction just doesn't have its spark anymore for me, guys. Sad, but true. I'm going to go to college and major in English, and hopefully by the time I graduate college (in 5 years, seeing as I have one more high school year left) I will have something published, and I will definitely update this and let y'all know. However, I don't think I'll be writing anymore about Bella or Edward or Harry or Hermione or any other fictional character for quite some time. As much fun as it was to manipulate them and all, I'm ready to move on to characters from my own imagination. I'm ready to create a world that YOU GUYS will fall in love with. I want to be able to see my name on this website, along with whatever series it is I've created. I want to be able to see you guys manipulate my characters and bring me joy and laughter and tears. I want to see all of this come true.

Right now, I'm an empty slate. But who knows what 5 years will bring? It's a long time, after all.

Feel free for you all to message me with questions or things of that nature; I will read and respond to them all.

But for now... goodbye, you guys. I'll miss each and every one of you. xoxoxo

-Deanna


End file.
